pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Pingu and the Daily Igloo
Pingu and the Daily Igloo is the nineteenth episode of Season 6. It was written by Bella Tomlinson. Plot Pingu comes rushing home looking very excited. The news agents' is advertising a vacancy for delivering newspapers and he wants the job. Pingu shows the advertisement to Dad and asks if he can fill in the vacancy. Dad decides it will be alright and he takes Pingu round to the news agents' to collect his first batch of newspapers to deliver. Pingu is given a cap for his position and a bad and box full of different newpapers, which he loads onto a sledge. However delivering newspapers is not as easy as Pingu thought it would be when he decide to take up the job. At one point, he gets his wing stuck whilst pushing a newspaper through a letter box and the fact different penguins require different newpapers makes him feel most frustrated. What Pingu also failed to take into account is that now he has a job, he is not allowed to stop have a playtime break with his friends in the playground. To get a chance to play with his friends, Pingu decides to speed up his job by throwing the newspaper at the igloos instead of putting them through the letter boxes. However this only ends causing lots of trouble. One newpaper goes through a window and lands in a washing up bowl and another flies through a window and splashes into a toilet. Grandfather's newpapers lands in his bowl of soup. The famous artist gets his paper thrown into his back and he ruins his new painting. As Pingu zooms through the market, he throws a newspaper to the fishmonger and it lands in the mouth of a big fish. At last Pingu finishes his rounds, so he heads back to the news agents', tips the spare newspapers into the dustbin and heads off to play with his friends. But when Pingu arrives at the playground, there is nobody there. All of his friends have gone home for there and he is too late, so he trudges sadly for home himself. But when Pingu arrives, he is surprised to see a queue of angry penguins outside the front. Each of them is holding a newspaper and shouting at Dad. The penguins who have had their newpapers water logged thrust them into Dad's wings and then storm off. Then Dad spots Pingu and gives him a hard stare. But luckily for him there is an answer to the problem. Mum irons out the wet and crumpled newpapers and Pingu puts them through the mangle. Then after being left out to dry for a little while, Pingu and Dad go out on the tractor sledge and send the newspapers back to the respective owners. Characters *Pingu *Father *Mother *Pingo *Pingg *Pingi *Punki *Grandfather *Pinga Locations *Pingu's Igloo *The News Agents' *Punki's Igloo *Grandpa's Igloo Trivia * This episode takes place before Pinga in a Box as Punki is in his old igloo. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes